Photographs
by OsnapitzCori7110
Summary: Every photograph has a meaning. It could be for revenge, love, or even memories. The smallest detail could change your point on view on the picture. Maybe it's the slightest hand position or even an eye roll. Perhaps, a scar. It could change the person's view on the entire picture. If you look closely, the Anubis boarders might surprise you... Strong T
1. Welcome Back!

Every photograph has a meaning. It could be for revenge, love, hate, or even memories. The smallest detail could change your point on view on the entire picture. Maybe it's the slightest hand position or even an eye roll. Perhaps, a scar. It could change the person's view on the expressions. A scar and a smile, could mean _fake _happiness. If you look closely, the Anubis boarders might surprise you.

For example, take a look at the photo of Nina and Fabian on their second date. You see a cute couple in love on a date. I see a gold digger and an innocent. One's in love and the other's pretending. Why? One word. Money. The other was rich. I won't let you know who though. You'll have to learn their story first. Imagine, a couple sitting in Olive Garden, they're finishing up their meal. Easy. Nina and Fabian. The waiter walks over with the check. Fabian searches through his wallet, he sighs and looks up with an apologetic look. He'd left his AmEx and Visa back at the house. Nina frowns and pulls out her MasterCard to pay. Fabian promises to buy her flowers in return and to pay her back. Nina denies, but Fabian insists. Nina smiles and accepts. The next day, a beautiful bouquet arrives in Nina's room with a note. Nina smiles and then puts the flowers in a vase. You're gonna wait on the rest of that.

Next, a picture of Joy unpacking at the beginning of the fourth term. You see a girl excited for the new term, I see a girl with Excessive Paranoia hurrying to get out a room that scares the hell out of her. If you looked closely, you'd see Bunsie Bun on the ground next to the bed. Joy can't help, but hurry. Why is Joy hurrying to unpack? Why doesn't she just wait until later? Well, Sweet made new rules on bags in the house. Boarders be unpacked in the first hour that they arrive. So now you see why Joy is hurrying? She wants to get out of that room, I wouldn't blame her. She'd seen a lot of things last year that scared the hell out of her.

Now imagine, the room's a wreck, Amber's in the corner cutting Alfie's face out of her pictures. There are photos of Willow and Alfie over the summer scattered all over the floor. Her blonde hair was put in a messy bun. Her pink things are now blue from her spray paint. Her dresses are now scattered all over her desk to be redesigned into rompers. Amber has tears streaming down her face. Luckily, she had on waterproof mascara. Her bed is perfectly made, but with fashion don'ts scattered all over it. Amber's on the ground with hipster glasses on. She has on blue heels with a blue romper. Her new favorite color's blue, she claims. Alfie was the reason she'd liked pink. When they first met, he wore a pink shirt as a dare from Jerome. Amber had been resistant on pink back then, but Alfie had been her first crush. So she'd liked pink ever since.

My next photo for you, is of Mara. She's in the doorway sporting a pink casual mullet dress, and some sandals. Mara's excited for the new year, especially since her dad's gotten a raise on his paycheck for playing in the futbol league. Her hair glossed down her back, it seems brighter than usual. She has on some shiny new lip gloss. A new and improved Mara if you asked me. Now if you compare this new Mara to the old Mara, you'd notice something. Yep, that's right. Mara's family are now millionaires. She's got an AmEx, Visa, MasterCard, and Discover in her purse. Which by the way is the latest from Ralph Lauren. She's excited while smiling for my picture. She's got a bright royal purple streak in her hair. A new Mara. That's right, a new rich Mara.

Now I have plenty of photos, but I'll spread them throughout the story. For now let's begin.

* * *

The house was quiet, the grandfather clock in the main hallway tick-tocked quietly. Trudy stood in the kitchen, icing two batches of cupcakes. A chocolate cake sat on a platform on the main table. A platter of chocolate-chip, raisin, snickerdoodle, and sugar cookies sat next to the cake. The orange juice sat waiting to be poured into one of the Caribbean blue cups. The door opened and in came Alfie and Willow laughing. Trudy smiled and brought the cupcakes to the table. Alfie smiled and sped over to grab some treats. Willow giggled and joined her boyfriend.

"Trudy! I missed you and your cooking so much!" Alfie said setting down his plate to hug Trudy. Trudy smiled and hugged back.

"I missed you and your shenanigans too, Alfie." Trudy said while Alfie released her from the hug. Trudy turned to look at Willow.

"And Willow, how much you've grown! I believe you were about three inches shorter than me last time you left." Trudy said walking over for a hug. Willow smiled and nodded, hugging Trudy lightly. The door opened again and in came Joy, Jerome, Patricia, Eddie, and KT bickering about which movies were the best. They all got Trudy hugs and dug into the food. Trudy continued to make sandwiches in the back kitchen. Fabian and Mick came in receiving hugs from everyone else. Everyone exchanged stories about their summers. Then finally, in came Mara and Amber.

Amber had on a blue loose crop shirt and waist shorts with blue high heels, her hair had been glossed and had been straightened. She had on hipster glasses and mascara. She had shiny glossy lips with a blue Ralph Lauren purse. She smelled of Chanel No.19 and her hair smelled like strawberry shampoo.

Nina came in next, smiling, while standing behind the two girls. She had dark brunette hair, it was glossy from meeting up with Mara and Amber. Her usual wavy monster mess was tamed and straightened. She had a brand new look from shopping with Mara and Amber. Nina wore a beige embroidered blazer with some dark skinny jeans. Her tank top was white. She had on beige pumps and had a beige bow in her hair. She smelled of Sweet Vanilla Bean perfume.

Nina smiled and walked over to sit on Fabian's lap.

"Missed you." Nina smiled and passionately kissed him on the lips. Fabian, stunned, quickly gained his composure and kissed back. They let go for Nina to breathe. She smirked and then scanned her housemates. Her smile went genuine when she saw KT.

"Oh, hi, I'm Nina. You?" Nina smiled while going back to her old self.

"KT. It stands for Kara Tatianna." KT replied genuinely smiling while putting her hand out to shake.

"I'm Benji's girlfriend." KT smiled while Nina shook her hand.

"Oh! Benji? Reed?" Nina asked. KT nodded and released Nina's hand.

"He's my cousin. " Nina replied.

"Oh, cool." KT said.

"So Nina how was your summer?" Mara asked sitting down between Fabian and Mick.

"Great." Nina smiled. Nina began going on about her summer while Mara snuck her hand into Fabian's under the table. Fabian looked at her in the corner of his eye and smiled while everyone laughed at Nina's latest misadventure.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom." Mara said quickly letting go of Fabian's hand. Mara rushed up the stairs and into the bathroom.

She locked the door and put the toilet seat down. She began to text Fabian while smiling.

What Nina didn't know was that, Mara and Fabian had been seeing each other ever since last year, but not that way. She couldn't stand the thought that she could break up Fabina. Even though, Fabian's family had been going through tough times and she had just been helping him, since they were neighbors, Mara couldn't help, but make sure Fabian was okay. She unlocked the door and began her way to her room. That was until she saw the photograph taped to her mirror that someone took.

The kiss.

Mara.

Fabian.

Smooch.

'I have copies... KISSES!'


	2. A Note From Sassy Secret

I might as well introduce myself, as you'll be hearing from me a lot. My name is Sassy Secret. I know all the dirt on the Cairo Academy students and I'm prepared to dish it. I have a website where I tell everything. Did you know Amelia has a crush on Robbie? Robbie still likes Trixie though, poor Amelia. Guess what? Patricia and Eddie broke up! Now Eddie's with KT and they've been together for about five months now. I'm excited to find out some dirt on them. I'm kind of wondering, is this a true relationship? Or is it just some summer fling? Check out my website to find out more secrets that I won't tell you here.

I can't forget Secret of the Week! Don't forget to check that out. More updates to the site will be coming soon, so do check it out. Love ya!

Kisses,

Sassy Secret

Xx

* * *

**Alas, it is true.. Sassy's getting her own website! It's gonna be awesome! There will be extra secrets and clues for you to solve who Sassy is! Yes, she's a student at Cairo Academy. ;) Check my bio for the** **website**.


End file.
